thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
In Session (JTWD)
Synopsis Jen and the others find a school to settle in but it appears some others are there already. Plot Madison is leading her group around in the woods. Arys, looking at something, asks if there's anywhere specific she wants to stay and Madison says to just find a place that seems safe. Arys looks at Madison and asks if a school is good enough for her. Madison, Kyle and Jen look and see the building, all of them smiling. Approaching the school, they all see that it's fenced off and there's not a lot of walkers in it. Madison says they can clear it out and see if they can stay. "Maybe we could stay for a long time, too." Arys smiles and looks at Jen. "Maybe we'll find your son and daughter, as well. They might stumble upon this place." Jen smiles at her and nods, saying maybe they will. Kyle opens the fence and they walk into the courtyard. They fight off the walkers there, working as a team to take them down. Madison sees there are no more and has everyone go inside. There, they find it empty. Madison tells everyone to look around and keep your eyes peeled. While Arys is looking, she hears something and is attacked, thrown against the ground, a woman pointing her gun at her. Arys calls to the others, the woman's group pointing their weapons at them. Madison tells them all to be calm. "We thought the place was empty." The woman glares at her. "Liar! You and your leader knew this place had us in it." Madison asks what she means. The woman stares at her for a few moments before telling the others to put their guns down. The man behind her asks if she's sure and she says they're telling the truth. She helps Arys up and says she's sorry. The woman introduces herself as Kate, the man behind her saying he's Mike. In the hall, Kate and Madison are walking. Kate asks where they came from and Madison says Boston. Kate laughs, saying they're quiete far from there. Madison says they've been all over trying to be safe. "Right now, my mom is trying to find my brother and sister." Kate asks what happened to them and Madison says the last place they were at split them up. Kate says she and her group would love to help. "We've been wanting to turn this place into a camp for people to come to to be safe, but Cole messed that up." Madison asks who Cole is and Kate tells her about The Grey Family Survival Camp. Madison says her brother and sister may end up there. Out in the courtyard, the group is reenforcing the fences and dragging the bodies of walkers to a fire. Jen asks Madison if she thinks her sister or brother will find them. Madison hesitates before saying yes. "They're smart. They'll find us one way or another." In the woods, Kelly is seen running with teary eyes. She then sees the school, seeing Madison and Jen. She gasps and runs to the fence. Jen and Madison hear her slam against the fence and look. "KELLY?!" Jen shouts. Co-Stars *Evan Cook as Jay Deaths None Trivia TBA Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead Category:Episodes